Stronger
by jennynivea
Summary: When Alec stops two homophobic men from hurting an innocent man, his world changes forever. Magnus refuses to be a victim and Alec learns to accept himself and together they are stronger than ever. AU/AH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is going to be a short AU/All-Human story featuring Alec and Magnus. It deals with the aftermath of a hate crime. Unfortunately, this type of crime still happens in New York City. In 2013, there were multiple hate crimes committed against people for their sexuality or gender identity, some resulting in death. NYC is a very open, diverse and accepting city but it still has a long way to go when it comes to violence and equality on many, many fronts, including race, gender, sexuality and socio-economic status.

**Warning:** Some violence; sensitive topic (_description of a hate crime_); foul language; homophobia

**Disclaimer:** Cassandra Clare owns the characters.

**Stronger**

**Chapter 1**

Alec pulled the hood of his sweater over his head, trying to prevent the wind from biting into his ears. He walked quickly down the busy street, determined to make it to the subway before the rain broke through the angry clouds above.

He adjusted his backpack, pulling at the strap as he felt the first drop of rain hit his hand. Picking up the pace, he passed by shoppers and tourists ducking into the tiny stores that lined the streets of Chinatown.

Alec quickly turned into Columbus Park, hoping to avoid the crowded streets. The sun had already set, draping the park in dimness as he jogged down the deserted path. He could see Baxter Street ahead of him when he heard a disturbing sound to his left. Stopping, Alec tilted his head. It sounded like something hitting flesh. A strangled cry followed and Alec instantly turned and raced toward the sound.

He halted abruptly at the sight of two men attacking a figure on the ground. One man was kicking viciously into their victim's gut while the other man pounded his fist into his jaw.

"Fucking fairy!" one of them yelled.

Alec launched himself at the men, pushing one of them away and then grabbing the other one by the collar of his shirt. He pulled him back, flinging him away from the man on the ground, who moaned softly.

"What the hell!" Alec yelled, standing in front of the fallen figure, glaring at the two men who were getting over the shock and standing up.

"Get the fuck out of here," yelled one of them. He was broad but slightly pudgy, standing a couple of inches shorter than Alec.

Alec just continued to glare at them. "I'm calling the cops."

The second man laughed. This man was much taller and leaner. "I'd get the fuck out of here if you don't want to end up like the faggot."

Alec's face turned red with anger, the word cutting into him as if he was hit. "Try me," he hissed.

Without warning, the tall man launched himself at Alec but Alec ducked and swung his fist forward, landing it in the man's jaw. The second man attacked him from behind, causing Alec to fall to the ground. Alec rolled over onto his back and kicked his feet up into the man's gut. The man flew backward as Alec jumped to his feet and threw another punch at the taller man.

"I'll keep going," Alec warned, his fists up as both men tried to find their bearings. After spending most of his life as Jace's sparring partner, Alec knew he could take on the two amateurs.

The chubbier man blinked and scowled. Seeming to come to the same conclusion, both men stood and stepped away. They looked like they wanted to say something but instead they turned and jogged away deeper into the park.

Alec sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before dropping to his knees beside the unmoving man.

He gently turned him onto his back. A low moan escaped the man's lips as his eyes fluttered open. The man was long and lean and looked around the same age as Alec. He was wearing black leather pants and a bright green tank top under a short, studded military jacket. His black hair was caked with blood and what must have been glitter. He had high cheekbones and a chiseled jawline. Despite the bruises and the blood, it was obvious that the man was gorgeous. His green eyes, which were lined with charcoal and slightly angled, blinked up at Alec, dazed and unfocused. He slowly closed them, moaning again.

"Hey, hey," Alec said gently as he lifted the man's head into his lap. "You have to keep your eyes open. Come on, look at me."

Alec shifted slightly so he could reach his phone from his pocket. He held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he waited to hear the emergency dispatcher. The man peeled his eyes open again.

"That's it, keep your eyes open," Alec said, trying to smile. "What's your name?"

The man only managed to groan but he kept watching Alec as the teen rattled the details to the emergency dispatcher.

**xxxxxxx**

"Yeah, I'm fine Izzy. I'm sorry that I missed your dinner. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Alec pocketed his phone and leaned against the hospital wall, closing his eyes. His sister, Izzy had been taking some culinary classes during the summer before her senior year of high school and he had promised to make it home for her grand reveal of her supposedly new and improved skills.

Alec had lived away from home for a year, having moved out when he started at NYU. His parents had been annoyed at the decision, since he could take the subway to school. But Alec had insisted that he could easily just go to school out of state. He was willing to take a loan out to make it happen and eventually his parents gave in.

Alec felt suffocated for most of his life, like he had to hide this huge part of himself to feel accepted in his own home. Living away gave him more freedom and yet he still found himself hiding. Hiding behind his plain clothing and burying himself in his schoolwork.

"Are you the one who found the victim in the park?"

Alec pushed away from the wall. "Yeah, that's me," Alec responded to the two detectives standing in front of him.

"All right, we need you to come down to the precinct and give a statement."

Alec frowned. "I want to stay here, though. Make sure he's okay."

"Fine," said the female detective. "Let's step into this room and we'll take your statement here."

After Alec gave the detectives all the information he had, he headed towards the room that the nurse had given him.

When he entered the room, he could see the man was standing by the bed in his leather pants, pulling his green tank top over his head.

Alec was alarmed, seeing the man's back littered with angry purple and blue bruises.

"You're leaving already?" Alec said.

The man pulled the top down and turned towards the teenager.

His hair was damp, the blood and glitter mostly absent from the dark strands. His beautiful eyes looked haunted.

"Did the doctor say you could leave?" Alec continued when the man didn't respond.

He turned away, as if he didn't want to show Alec any emotions.

"I'm not about to listen to a bunch of useless doctors," he said as he sat on the bed and proceeded to put on his shoes.

"But you could have a serious concussion," Alec tried to protest.

"Look, thank you for what you did. I'm very grateful. But you don't have to hang around."

Alec was suddenly angry. "Apparently, I do, considering your current stupidity."

The man's eyes snapped up. "Excuse me?" he hissed.

"If the doctor didn't discharge you, you need to stay."

"Why the hell are you still here?" he snapped. "Took pity on the fucking fairy?"

Alec flinched. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

The taller man laughed harshly. "I'm just swell," he said, sarcastically.

"Well, if you're leaving, I'm coming with you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. If you are going to be stubborn and leave, I'm not letting you go alone."

The man shook his head, walking passed Alec and out the door. Alec fell into step beside him.

"Can I get your name at least?"

"Why are you still here?" he snapped.

"I'm Alec," he said, ignoring him.

The man tried to pick up his pace, taking long strides but soon he hissed in pain and slowed down, his fingers curling into fists at his sides.

Alec grabbed a hold of his arm to steady him. The taller man flinched at the touch and Alec felt a wave of sadness. It wasn't fair.

The man tried to ignore the support Alec was giving him as he held his arm out for a cab. As a car pulled up beside them, Alec quickly followed him into the cab.

"Really?" he said, glaring at Alec.

Alec just shrugged. "Where are we going?"

He rattled off an address in Brooklyn and the yellow cab sped away.

"I'm Magnus," he finally said, sounding defeated. He was leaning back, his head tilted up and his eyes closed.

**xxxxxx**

Alec waited just behind Magnus as he opened the door to his apartment building.

"You've seen me home, so thank you," Magnus said, turning to face Alec.

"And you might have a concussion. Do you live alone?"

Magnus sighed. "Yes."

"What if you go to bed and don't wake up? I think it would be best for me to stay."

Magnus didn't say anything but allowed Alec to follow him up the stairs and into his apartment.

For someone so young, Magnus had an impressive place. It was bright and large, with high ceilings and modern furniture.

"I'm going to take a shower. I only managed to wash some of the…" Magnus didn't finish his sentence. He turned away, his shoulders tense. Alec knew he was talking about the blood in his hair.

"Is there anything I can do?" Alec said, softly.

Magnus chuckled humorlessly. "What? Are you going to join me?"

Alec blushed. "I'll make you something hot to drink while you're in the shower."

Alec sat on the couch, two mugs of hot tea waiting on the coffee table. He stared blankly at the steam rising from the mugs, wrapping his arms around himself.

He didn't make it a habit to follow strangers to their homes but he knew that he wasn't going to leave this man alone after what he had endured. Alec clenched his jaw. What right did those bastards have to harm an innocent man for no reason other than his presumed sexuality?

Alec closed his eyes. He knew he kept his own sexuality hidden, never attempting to explore it, even though it often left him frustrated and ashamed at his own cowardice.

When he opened his eyes, he jumped slightly. Magnus was sitting opposite him in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, his clean hair dripping into the shirt.

"Damn, you're quiet," Alec muttered.

Magnus smiled, leaned forward and grabbed one of the mugs. He sipped the hot liquid but never took his eyes off the teenager. He was acting almost seductive. Alec furrowed his brow in confusion. Just minutes earlier the man was busy ignoring him and trying to get rid of him.

"How old are you?" he finally asked.

"19," Alec replied. "You?"

"22." He stretched his long, lightly muscled legs out and leaned back, the t-shirt stretching over his chest as he draped his arms over the back of the couch. Alec bit his bottom lip.

"Like what you see?" he asked suggestively.

Alec felt his cheeks heat up. He averted his eyes and fiddled with the hem of his sweater.

Magnus moved over to the couch Alec was sitting on. Alec tensed as the sofa dipped with the new weight and a hand landed on his knee.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, his heart racing. "I thought you didn't want me here." Magnus moved his hand up slightly. Alec's jeans felt tighter.

"If those idiots think they are going to beat my attraction to men out of me, they are sourly mistaken." His voice was laced with anger.

Alec jerked away, trying to clear his mind from the lust-filled fog. He jumped to his feet and glared at the older boy, angrily.

"I am not going to let you use me to prove something to yourself," he hissed.

Magnus laughed harshly, staring at the younger man's crotch, knowingly. "Tell me you don't want it?"

Alec turned away and walked to the sink. He leaned against it and closed his eyes, embarrassment swirling in the pit of his stomach.

He heard the clinking sound of Magnus putting his mug back on the coffee table. "I'm going to bed," he said. His voice had lost any of its seduction and it sounded raw and pained. "You can let yourself out."

Alec waited until he heard a door closing before turning around. He leaned against the counter and sighed. He couldn't even begin to understand what Magnus was going through and how he was attempting to cope with it.

He knew that logically, he should leave. He had no invitation to stay and he barely knew the man. For all he knew, he was an axe-murderer. But somehow, he knew he had to stay. He made his way back to the couch, kicked off his shoes and tried to get comfortable. He would spend the night, check on him in the morning and then leave.

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **After a major hiatus on this story, it's back and hopefully with regular updates. And I hope to have the sequel to Learning to Be up soon too. Let me know what you think.

**Warning:** Some violence; sensitive topic (_description of a hate crime_); foul language; homophobia; mild sexual content (I'll increase the rating if I have to courage to drop the "midl")

**Disclaimer:** Cassandra Clare owns the characters.

**Stronger**

**Chapter 2**

Magnus's head was throbbing. It was like there was this pounding sound on the inside of his skull. An insistent beating that wouldn't subside.

Suddenly the pounding was accompanied by a voice. "Magnus, let me know that you're awake."

His eyes instantly flung open and he sat up in bed abruptly. The pounding wasn't just in his mind. Whoever owned the voice was actually banging on his bedroom door.

"Uh...if you don't respond...um...I'll have to come in." The voice quickly became hesitant and nervous.

Magnus closed his eyes, memories flooding into his mind, like a horrible photo reel.

_Walking in the park__._

_Cornered by two men._

_Fists and feet pounding into his body._

_Nasty words strewn about._

_Stunning blue eyes. _

_Following him to the hospital and then home._

"Fuck!" he cursed, flinging the covers to the side exposing his nude body.

He walked to the door. "I'm up," he said through the wood, irritation in his voice. "I don't know why you're still here."

"Oh good!" replied the teenager.

Magnus rolled his eyes and padded into the bathroom adjoining his bedroom. Didn't the boy get the hint? He didn't need a damned savior and he definitely didn't need to be reminded of his own weaknesses, regardless of how gorgeous said reminder was. Magnus groaned. He definitely remembered the other man being exceptionally beautiful, with his startling blue eyes, unkept black hair, defined features and long, lean body.

By the time he made it to the mirror in the bathroom, he had to hold back his visceral reaction. Large dark bruises had formed around his left eye and the corner of his jaw. He had a small cut along his cheek, probably from a ring, and his entire torso was painted black, blue and purple. He touched his stomach gingerly and cringed.

He looked like a fucking piñata after Christmas.

Or a flaming fairy after a fun game of beat the fag, he thought bitterly.

All he wanted to do was scream. Scream and scream until his throat was raw.

Instead, he brushed his teeth, washed his face and tackled the almost impossible task of covering up all the blemishes on his face.

**xxxxxx**

Alec sat nervously on the edge of the sofa, wringing his hands absently. His back and neck ached from sleeping on the couch. All he wanted was a long shower and his bed. Even his dorm mattress was better than sleeping on a couch in jeans. But he wasn't going to leave until he saw the other man and made sure he was okay. Besides, he'd already stuck it out this long.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the door to Magnus's bedroom opened.

The older man stepped out, a haughty expression plastered on his face. He looked like he was ready for a bizarre fashion show. His hair was perfectly spiked with glitter shimmering through the strands. He must have covered up his bruises with makeup, because his face was blemish free. He had thick eyeliner that also seemed to shimmer. He wore a purple silk button-up shirt tucked into fitted white pants with multicolored pinstripes and a large black belt with a studded silver M buckle. Over his shirt he had on a leather vest and fingerless gloves.

Alec found himself staring as the man leisurely strode over to the kitchen and started putting on a pot of coffee. "I don't know why you're still here," Magnus said, almost dismissively.

Alec blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to draw his mind away from the way the man's lean muscles rippled under the fitted vest as he moved or the curve of his ass in the impossibly tight pants.

The younger man felt his cheeks heating up and he cursed internally. He shouldn't be fantasying about a stranger he just met, especially someone who just had a horrifying experience.

Not that the man acted like something traumatic had happened. He sauntered around the kitchen, making coffee and putting waffles in the toaster, humming a tune softly under his breath.

Magnus was obviously putting on a show. The teenager wondered if the act was for Alec or if he was trying to convince himself that he was fine.

"Do you not speak if you are not yelling through the door?"

"Well, it's not like you asked me a question. Sounded more like an observation," Alec found himself saying. Magnus turned around and looked at him quizzically.

"Are you being smart or honest."

Alec shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know how else to be except honest."

"Except about your sexuality," Magnus replied. "How do you like your coffee?"

Alec gaped at the older man, speechless.

"Now I asked you a question," Magnus pointed out, a smirk on his face.

"How would you know if I'm not honest about my sexuality?" Alec muttered.

"Oh come on. You're a classic closet case. You know I'm unbelievably attractive and you want to jump my bones but every fiber in your body is terrified of being exposed as different from the supposed norm. You want to blend in, go unnoticed. Look at you, your clothes, your posture, the way your hair falls into your face. Like you _want_ to disappear into the background."

"You're an egoistical asshole," Alec snapped, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door to the apartment.

"Just being honest. Isn't that what you like?" Magnus said nonchalantly.

"Fuck you," Alec retorted as he grabbed the door knob.

The younger man stumbled back as soon as he opened the door. A man stood in the doorway, his hand in midair.

"Oh, well, no need to knock then. Morning Magnus," the man said. He had a full head of white hair even though he couldn't be over 25.

"What are you doing here, Ragnor?"

He closed the door and leaned against it as he looked Alec up and down.

"Did you already forget your appointment with the new client in half an hour?"

"Shit, it completely slipped my mind."

"I can see that," he muttered, his eyes still trained on the teenager. "Found yourself another boy toy and all responsibilities fly from your mind."

Alec started to protest and Magnus smirked at his discomfort.

"I mean, you seriously have a type, Magnus."

"You know me all too well," Magnus said, an eyebrow raised at Alec suggestively.

"We are not...I am not..." Alec started.

"Well, no time for formal introductions," Ragnor said, interrupting the younger man. He opened the door and gestured towards it. Alec stepped into the doorway, bewildered.

"Given your looks, I'm sure I'll see you again. Magnus, is he coming to your party night?"

"Oh right, I forgot to give you the invitation, isn't that right sweet cheeks?" he said, his mocking tone barely hidden.

He strode over to Alec with a piece of paper in his hand. Alec took the flyer reluctantly, knowing Magnus was just putting on a show to humiliate him in front of his friend. This is what he gets for trying to be a good person, Alec thought fleetingly.

He looked down at the invitation. "A party for your cat's birthday? Do you even have one?" he said absently.

"He's around here, somewhere."

"The Chairman does like to make himself scarce when you're engaged in _physical_ activity," Ragnor said, rolling his eyes.

Alec's face flushed. Why the hell was he embarrassed? He hadn't actually done anything that the white-haired man insinuated.

Magnus took a hold of the door, blocking Alec's view of the apartment and the other man.

"If you're actually honest, as you say you are, I guess I'll be seeing you tonight," Magus said, his voice soft enough that only Alec could hear him.

Alec blinked dumbly at the older man as the door shut in his face. He looked down at the invitation. The letters shimmered back at him, mockingly. He quickly folded up the flyer and shoved it into his back pocket.

He didn't have anything to prove.

**xxxxxx**

Ragnor propped his feet up on the coffee table as he bit into the waffle that had popped out of Magnus's toaster as Magnus rushed around the room, collecting his things and shoving them into his Hugo Boss briefcase.

"So where did you find this one?" the white-haired man asked. "I thought you were having an early night last night. The only reason I came by was because you weren't answering your texts. You've been talking about this client for weeks. Needed to make sure you weren't passed out drunk or something."

Magnus felt frantic. He needed to compose himself before he met with Katerina Chamberland. She was the daughter of the CEO of a fortune 500 company who was getting married next summer. She had seen some of his items during fashion week and had selected him to design all the clothes for her wedding, including her dress.

"Hello, Magnus," Ragnor said, standing up and waving his hand in front of Magnus. "Did you even hear me?" he asked, placing his hand on the taller man's shoulder.

Magnus instantly flinched. He cursed silently at the reaction. He needed to get it together.

"No time to talk. Got to run. Let yourself out," he said in a rush as he left the apartment.

He had no time to dwell on the events from yesterday. Besides, he had thick skin.

He was perfectly fine.

**xxxxxx**

Alec groaned loudly when he arrived outside his dorm room door. On the knob was a red sweatband which only meant one thing, his roommate Jordan was having sex with his girlfriend, Maia, last night and left a warning for Alec.

He was almost glad he didn't come home last night. He would have been stranded yet again and stuck on the couch in the common room. He pulled the sweatband off the knob as he unlocked the door. At this point in the morning, the two were probably just passed out under Jordan's sheets.

He fleetingly wondered what Jordan would do if he had placed a sweatband on the knob and found Alec with a man in his bed in the morning. Alec frowned, sadness washing over him. Jordan would be disgusted and probably request a room change. His eyes wandered to the couple, fast asleep, not afraid to display their intimacy. He felt a pang of jealously. Why was it so easy for them? Why couldn't if be easy for him?

He dropped his messenger bag on his bed and grabbed his shower caddy and towel. It was early on a Saturday morning, so the bathrooms were empty. He stepped into his favorite shower stall in the far corner. As the hot water washed over his body, he couldn't help but think about last night.

He clenched his fists angrily as he thought about those men attacking Magnus just because he didn't fit their expectations.

He thought about Jordan, not worried that his roommate would judge him while Alec was terrified to even think about holding a man's hand.

He thought about the golden flecks in Magnus's eyes. The arch of his cheekbone and the curve of his ass. He felt his cheeks flush as he tried to push the feelings away or he'd have to switch to a cold shower. He couldn't encourage the thoughts. He was never going to see the man again.

* * *

**A/N: **Let me know what you think. I might possible up the rating to M if I have the courage to drop the "mild" in mild sexual content. Alec might not think he's going to this party right now but we all know he'll end up going ;).


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Another chapter up so soon :). I'm making up for the original hiatus. Please let me know what you think! The reviews are so appreciated!

**Warning:** Some violence; sensitive topic (_description of a hate crime_); foul language; homophobia; mild sexual content (I'll increase the rating if I have to courage to drop the "midl")

**Disclaimer:** Cassandra Clare owns the characters.

**Stronger**

**Chapter 3**

Alec sat cross-legged on his bed, his organic chemistry textbook propped open on his lap and his laptop open to lecture slides.

The flyer Magnus had given him was tucked in-between pages of his textbook, some of it peeking out from the top edge of the book. He had found himself unable to focus on functional groups, his mind constantly wandering to the flyer. So he had finally pulled it out of his discarded jeans and ended up staring at it for what seemed like forever before shoving it into his book.

He didn't know why he still had the damn thing. It wasn't like he was going to go to a party that _started_ at midnight. And besides, he wouldn't know anyone there, except Magnus. And the older man definitely didn't care to see him again. He had spent the better part of their acquaintance mocking him. And he couldn't even hold it against him, given what he had experienced. He bit his lip absently. Maybe not knowing anyone would be a good thing. Maybe he could go there and be more open. He shook his head. That's what he thought when he moved out of his parent's home and into the dorms. And yet, here he was, buried in his books and pretending to be something he was not.

He was absently biting on the end of his highlighter when someone knocked on the door.

He looked up from the book. "Who is it?"

"It's me," came a female voice that belonged to his childhood friend, Aline, who also went to NYU.

"It's unlocked," he said as the petite girl came into the dorm room.

She quickly made herself comfortable on his bed and crinkled her nose at his book. "Remind me again why you're taking this during the summer?"

Alec rolled his eyes. Organic chemistry was the notorious pre-med "weed out" course and Alec would rather take it during the summer when he didn't have a full course load.

"So, how was dinner with the family? Has Izzy honestly improved her culinary skills?" she asked, doubt written all over her face.

Alec looked at her bewildered before remembering that he was on his way uptown to have dinner with his family last night.

"Oh, I didn't make it to dinner after all."

"What? How the hell did you get out of Izzy's big reveal?"

"Um, I broke up a fight on the way to the train..." He started. He shifted uncomfortably. Calling the hate crime a fight seemed to cheapen the gravity of what had happened but he didn't want to go into details.

Concern instantly washed over his friend as she swept her eyes over him, as if trying to make sure he was unharmed. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Alec brushed away the concern. "I'm fine, Aline. All that sparring with Jace came in handy."

"Oh my God," she started but she stopped when something else seemed to catch her attention. She quickly reached out for his book and pulled the flyer poking out from it. She read it carefully before looking at Alec, her left eyebrow raised. "Are you going to this party?"

Alec grabbed the invitation out of her hand and shoved it under his pillow. "Of course not! I'm studying."

"For a midterm that's not for two weeks?" she said, rolling her eyes. "Where did you get the invitation?"

Alec didn't like lying to Aline...well more than he already was, with him hiding his sexuality and all. "Someone I met last night when I was breaking up the fight."

Aline watched Alec carefully as he bit his bottom lip and looked away.

"You want to go to this party," she finally said, surprise in her voice.

"No I don't," Alec said too quickly.

His friend jumped off the bed grinning. "You totally want to go to this party. You want to see this 'someone' again, don't you?"

Alec hated the flush that was no doubt spreading over his cheeks. "Just leave it, Aline."

Aline strode over to his closet and swung the doors open. "You're going Alec. Come on, it's almost midnight now. You can get ready and by the time you get to Brooklyn you'll be fashionably late. It's never good to be on time for these things."

"Like you have so much experiences with these," Alec muttered. Aline was almost as reserved as Alec was.

"Well, I'd come with you but unlike you, I do have a paper due tomorrow and you know me, I like to procrastinate."

"Convenient," Alec said, though secretly, he was glad that she couldn't come. How was he going to hide the fact that the someone he wanted to see was a man and not a woman? He shook his head again. Why was he even humoring the thought? He wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm not going," the teenager said, protesting as Aline rummaged through his clothes.

"You've got nothing but tattered sweaters and faded t-shirts," Aline complained. "Do you ever throw anything out?"

"Why would I throw perfectly good clothes out?"

Aline drew out a sweater that at one point must have been black but was now a shade of brown with holes in the elbows. "This is perfectly good?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Alec grumbled.

"Oh, what about this?" Aline said, pulling out a fitted black v-neck t-shirt. "This doesn't look like you'll be swimming in it and the color is still sharp."

Alec got up. "Izzy got me that. I never wore it."

"What else did Izzy get you? She may not know how to cook but she can probably dress you better than either of us," she said with a soft chuckle.

"I'm not going."

Aline ignored him and started rummaging through his drawers next. He wanted to continue to protest but he had known Aline for so long that he couldn't even be bothered by the fact that she was going through his stuff.

"Okay, put these one."

"Aline," he whined.

"Shut up and do what I say," she said.

"At least turn around," he muttered, finally giving into the demanding girl.

Once he finally got into the clothes, Aline turned back to face him and hummed approvingly.

Alec stood there uncomfortably as she assessed him. He was wearing fitted dark wash jeans, the fitted black v-neck t-shirt that stopped at a brown designer belt (another Izzy purchase) and converse shoes.

"Okay, let me see," Aline said. She grabbed his leather watch and handed it to him as she pulled a silver chain from around her neck. She ran the pendent off the chain. "Put this on too."

"What? No! That's a girl's necklace," he said.

"Without the pendant, you wouldn't know. It's just the right length for the v-neck."

Reluctantly, he put it around his neck and stepped in front of the mirror. Aline was now fiddling with his hair. "Just needs to be a little bit tamer."

"I look ridiculous," he muttered.

Aline just beamed at him. "You look hot!"

"Save it for Jace, Penhallow."

"How is that dear brother of yours? Still single?"

"Who knows," Alec said absently as he pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. Was he really going to do this?

Now Aline was biting her bottom lip and looking away.

"You okay, Aline," Alec said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, her voice wavering slightly. "Now get your sexy ass out there and have fun."

Alec watched the girl with concern as she pocketed the pendant from the chain that was now around his neck. She was ushering him outside the dorm just as Jordan and Maia came stumbling down the hall, Jordan holding onto his girlfriend like he needed her to stay upright, which was probably the case.

They stopped in front of Alec and Aline, giggling loudly.

"Woah baby," Maia said, staring at Alec. "Jordan, when did your roommate become hot?"

"Whatcha doing tonight Aleeec?" he slurred.

Alec ignored the question. "When I get back, I would like to sleep in my room," Alec said.

"Oh come on, when you two finally decide to fuck, I'll be understanding," he said, giggling louder.

Alec quickly pushed aside the pain the comment brought and rolled his eyes. "Goodnight Jordan. Maia."

"Good night roommie," Jordan sang as they stumbled into the room and shut the door.

"You can sleep in my room if they're still at it when you get back," Aline offered. She had lucked out with a single room.

"Thanks."

Aline shoved him lovingly. "Now go and have fun."

Alec walked away, his heart pounding so rapidly, he felt it was going to burst out of his chest.

Was he really going to do this?

**xxxxxx**

Alec stood on the stoop, his mouth dry and his hands shaking. What the hell was he thinking? Coming here to a party hosted by an almost-stranger by_ himself_. The man probably didn't even want him here. Why would he want to be reminded of the horrible experience from the night before?

He would just be a nasty reminder of something the man wanted to forget. And Alec really thought that he would be able to go in there all alone and survive what was sure to be a much wilder party than he was used to? Sure he had gone to parties in high school but only because his siblings had dragged him along. He had just sat in the corner, trying to blend in with the furniture and wait it out until they were bored. Why did he think this would be any different?

He gripped the railing tightly and decided that he needed to go back to the dorms. What the hell was he thinking?

**xxxxxx**

Magnus floated between groups, a colorful drink in his hand and music blaring in his ears. In the matter of hours, he had cleared the main room of furniture, pushing everything into his spare room. A makeshift bar stood on one end and a friend of his stood behind it making drinks at lightening speed. Another friend was behind the DJ booth, which happened to be a laptop hooked up to a sweet speaker system.

He had been glad for the distraction, his mind never having a moment to dwell on anything but getting set up for the party and getting plastered into the night.

He noticed his ex-girlfriend, Camille staring out the window, away from the crowd of people gyrating to the music.

He approached the beautiful woman. "What are you staring at?" he whispered into her ear.

She tilted her head and gave him a smile. One of those typical Camille smiles that you could never trust. "I was just watching the boy down there on your stoop. He's been standing there for a while now deciding on whether to buzz. I'm assuming he's here for your little shindig. Quite the little beauty from what I can tell. I can see his baby blues from here. Reminds me of Will. You remember him from high school, right Magnus?" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm at the last comment.

Magnus rolled his eyes at the dig and peeked through the window. There on the stoop stood the young man who had followed him from the park to the hospital to his home the night before. He felt a twinge of discomfort as the memories flitted through his mind. He took a large swig of his drink, draining the glass. He had to admit, the man looked stunning. He placed the glass on the windowsill and excused himself from the devious woman.

Instead of buzzing the man in, he left his apartment and walked down the rickety stairs. He opened the door to the building and leaned against the doorframe, his long lean body stretched elegantly in front of the boy.

"You plan on staying out here all night, blue-eyes?" he purred, his eyes shining with amusement as the man squeaked adorably and jumped back in surprise.

"I-huh-I..."

"We really need to work on your communication skills, my dear."

Alec stood there, his face turning bright red under the harsh glow of the streetlights and the nearly full moon. Magnus allowed his eyes to roam over the younger man's body, his lips twitching at the sight of the tight clothes hugging the boy's lean muscles.

He could almost forget how he met the boy, his eyes lost in the man's blue irises.

Alec bit his lips, innocence and inexperience radiating off the man in waves. And suddenly the memories were back. Magnus felt a pang of jealously at the younger man's purity and innocence, seemingly untouched by pain.

His mind dithered between wanting to embrace the innocence and wanting to destroy it. And he knew he could do it easily. Seduce him, get him in his bed and discard him in the morning.

Alec looked back at the man, his nerves on his sleeve. "I should go."

Magnus had had many one-night stands in his life but always with people who were equally into the casual nature of the intimacy. He shook his head, he couldn't do that to the innocent teen, no matter how angry he was at the world.

Magnus placed his hands on his shoulders, almost shuddering at the electricity that seemed to run through his body at the touch, and ushered the boy over the threshold.

So, he wouldn't sleep with him but there was no harm in throwing back some drinks and dancing with the gorgeous man.

"Come on. The party's just getting started."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh Aline and Alec...both keeping such a similar secret from each other! I really enjoyed writing Aline and Alec. I think I will have fun with their friendship. I'm keeping as many things as possible true from the books, although in this universe, Alec never had a crush on Jace. Alec is always good at healing, so I decided to make him pre-med. Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon make their first appearance in the next chapter. And Helen will pop up at some point too.

And Magnus isn't going to be cruel! He's just dealing with a lot and sometimes, it's easier to imagine displacing that pain by causing someone else pain but he would never actually use Alec like that, promise! I love Magnus and Malec!

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
